


Dark Side of the Moon

by JuliaTheRainbowFacedSheep



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Episode: s05e16 Dark Side of the Moon, Gabriel as the Doctor, M/M, Parallels, Sabriel - Freeform, Samifer - Freeform, TARDIS - Freeform, and a short lunatic told him to run, it's because that night a blue box fell out of the sky, sad things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-03-04 07:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2975444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaTheRainbowFacedSheep/pseuds/JuliaTheRainbowFacedSheep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Gabriel/the Trickster were The Doctor? The night Sam left for Stanford, he found a blue box and an oddly short man on the side of the road. The man was muttering about trying to get away from a man called The Master.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Unexpected Meeting

There wasn’t anyone on the road. Sam had to admit, while he was grateful to finally have gotten away from his dad, he kind of wished he wasn't stuck on this creepy road A car zoomed past him. He thought about hitchhiking, but he didn’t feel like relenting his life story to the person driving. They always wanted to know your life story. So for now he’d just have to walk. He was going to get to Stanford if it killed him.  
And it might, considering how cold it was outside. Sam sat down for a moment and started fishing around in his backpack. He had a feeling him leaving would cause a scene the way it did (because nothing with his dad could ever go any differently). He was prepared. A backpack was put together earlier that day with some clothes, handwarmers, a map, some of his dad’s credit cards (he ran credit card scams and had taught Sam and his brother very young), his letter of acceptance from Stanford saying that he had a full scholarship, and various other things that he might need in case he found a monster trying to claw his face off along the way. He prayed he wouldn’t have to use those though. Not anymore.  
He’d have to find a library to be able go through the enrollment process.  
He took out the map. First, he could use some food. There was a gas station a few miles down the road. Even if it wasn’t open it would give him a semi-sheltered place to stay the night.  
He set off down the road. But something stopped him. There was a noise. A faint buzzing that seemed to be far away but growing closer. Sam looked around. There wasn’t anything immediately around him, the light from the street lamp showed him that. He looked up at it, and then around it. He’d found the source of the buzzing. Although it wasn’t as much of a buzzing now. It was a hard sound to place. A kind of whooshing sound that Sam had never heard before.  
Something was hurtling through the sky towards him. Sam started running, but It kept getting closer, almost flying. It got to the point that it was close enough to make out its shape. It was a giant...blue box? That wasn’t possible. It didn’t make any sense. The box crashed on the side of the road. He jumped back, shaking his head.  
Sam went up to it. He walked around it and came up to what could only have been the front if the handles were anything to go by. So it must be a door? As he raised his hand to try opening it, a person burst through. He quickly backed out of the way so he wouldn’t get knocked over.  
The man was short. Really short. He had golden-brown hair and eyes and was wearing a coat that was obviously way too big. He looked ridiculous. The worst part was the fake wings he was wearing. They were giant, sparkly, and gold. He was also babbling about wasting time. And stumbling. He was stumbling a lot.  
“Wasting time while he’s on my tail. That sounds like the best idea. Maybe I’ll hit up Vegas. Vegas is probably good this time of year. I can Wait!” He licked his finger and stuck it into the air, stumbling around still. “Yup! Just as I thought. Earth. America. Nowhere near Vegas.” The man sounded disappointed by the last point. He felt a tap on his shoulder.  
“You okay?” Sam asked. The man turned around and found himself staring straight at someone’s chest. Sam’s chest. Slowly he raised his head.  
“Damn sasquatches ruining my landings,” he muttered, and with that, he fainted.  
Sam caught him with little difficulty and let him fall gently to the ground. He crouched down and put his hand in the coat pocket of the man’s jacket to see if he had any identification. All he found was a lollipop. Sam tossed that aside. He got up and went back over to the box. He moved to try the door again. But a voice interrupted him.  
“Whatareyoudoing?”  
Sam shot around. The man pinned him against the box. He looked angry. He looked crazy, actually. His hair was sticking up in all directions. The windows of the box were casting a light on it that made him look like the mad scientists in movies. His eyes didn’t help that argument, either.  
Sam didn’t say anything. He meekly pointed at the box and shrugged.  
“You can’t go in there. She’s still changing. New face, you see. And with each new face comes a new console."  
Sam didn’t know what he was talking about but he didn’t really want to find out. Unfortunately, the man still had him pinned against the box. It's not that the man was stronger than Sam, Sam just didn't want to be rude to the guy.  
"I have to get someplace safe before the master finds me..." The man muttered. "Had to try and change my face to throw him off."  
"Dude, are you drunk?" Sam asked, attempting to both get the guy off of him and get some kind of logical explanation for what was going on.  
"What? No!!!” The man stepped back and waved Sam off. “The master, you see he almost got to my TARDIS and when-" the man seemed to see the confusion in Sam's face, because he stopped talking.  
"Who are you?" The man seemed to actually see Sam for the first time since he crashed. He backed up even more and tried to pull himself to his full height to seem taller. He was still a good deal shorter than Sam. Sam straightened out his shirt.  
"Sam Winchester. Who are you?" Sam did his best to look threatening to the guy.  
"I'm The Doctor," the man said. "Are you ready to run?" An even crazier look passed into the man's eyes.  
"Sure?" Sam replied, uncertain.  
"Good because there's a man who's been looking for me and I think I shook him off when I regenerated but he'll be back. We need to get someplace safe."


	2. The Master

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll try to be updating regularly, but after this week I’ll have school and I don’t know how much I’ll be able to procrastinate.  
> While the timeline for supernatural is early on (technically before the show starts), the timeline for the doctor who part of this starts at the end of the season that just ended. Because of this, there are some spoilers as to how the season ended. Just be aware of that before you read the next chapter

A few months earlier:  
She hadn’t meant for that to happen. She had fully intended to die at the hands of the Cybermen. Or the doctor. Whoever shot first. But something had teleported her into prison. She knew it wouldn’t hold her very long. The Atraxi understood how she got there about as much as she did. Nevertheless, she needed out. The Atraxi were contacting The Doctor. They’d only ever seen one Timelord, and they knew she couldn’t be the same one they’d met on earth when Prisoner 0 had escaped. They needed help. She’d gotten a lecture when she first appeared in cell 1971. It didn’t make sense to her why she’d been told so much information when she just mysteriously popped into a cell, but she wasn’t going to be the one to point that out. The information was welcome.  
She figured the reason she was here was probably something to do with the Shadow Proclamation law she’d violated. She’d never actually gone through the whole thing. It was far too boring for her taste. So many words.  
There were certain things you weren’t supposed to do, though. She guessed making an army of Cybermen out of human consciousness was a violation of something somewhere. And that’s how she’d ended up in prison. It had it’s holes, but she couldn’t very well figure out the whole story stuck in a cell.

Now:  
Sam agreed to help The Doctor. He wanted to find out what this lunatic’s deal was, and possibly keep him safe. Was his name really The Doctor? Apparently it was. The Doctor told Sam that under normal circumstances they’d be able to take his...tardis? Did he call that box a tardis?   
“Yes. Time And Relative Dimension In Space. T-A-R-D-I-S” The man obnoxiously said to Sam. But since The Master (were these even names?) was after him, they’d have to leave it here. The man held up an oddly shaped key and fit it into the door of the TARDIS, locking it. He then dramatically pressed the key, causing the entire box to disappear. No, not disappear, the doctor proved that by accidentally running into it several times (he was still stumbling around). He’d turned it invisible.   
Sam was taken aback. The guy had mojo? He didn't expect that. But he hadn't used a spell. Just a button. Sam shook his head. He didn't understand any bit of this.   
It was going to be a long night.   
The Doctor turned to him.  
"I guess since we can't use my TARDIS we'll have to walk..."  
"Yeah, that's usually how getting places works."  
"And you don't have a car?" The Doctor looked so hopeful.   
"No, that's why I was walking on the side of the road in the first place," Sam pointed out. The doctor looked defeated.   
"Okay. Walking it is I guess."  
The doctor wasn't good with walking. Every few steps he claimed to be so tired he absolutely couldn't go any further. He also realized about two miles in that they'd have to walk back to get to the TARDIS when it was done giving itself a new console.   
The Doctor reached into his pocket.   
"WHERES MY LOLIPOP?!" He yelled when he found what Sam suspected was an empty pocket.   
"Oh. I was looking in your pocket for some kind of ID when you fainted and could only find a lolipop so I tossed it aside." The Doctor looked absolutely heartbroken. "Why, was it magic or something to help you catch this master guy?"  
"No I just really wanted a lolipop." The Doctor slumped over and started walking again. To Sam's surprise, he reached into the same pocket again and pulled out a giant chocolate bar.  
Sam decided he really didn't want to know.   
When they got to the gas station, Sam went in to buy himself food. He stalled a little while looking at the food, trying to figure out the money he had and what he was willing to use. He had, of course, the fake credit cards. But he also had a few dollars cash, and a savings account he'd planned for college that had about $5,000. He didn't want to burn through that if he could help it.   
Suddenly the doctor walked in (God knows what he was doing outside). He picked up all the food out of Sam's hands, as well as a shit ton more candy. He held up lolipops so Sam could see and wiggled his eyebrows. Sam stared back, confused.   
The Doctor dumped it all at the counter and pulled out a pad of paper. He haded it to the poor soul working this late at a gas station.   
The food was bagged and they left.   
Sam confronted The Doctor while they sat on the curb outside.   
"What was the thing you showed the cashier?"  
The doctor handed him a perfectly usable credit card.   
"No but I saw you hand her a pad of paper" Sam accused, very confused.   
"Yeah. Psychic paper. Turns itself into what I need the viewer to see." The Doctor said, sticking a lolipop into his mouth.   
Sam shook his head. This guy had some serious magic. But he couldn't think about that without a little more sleep. He spoke up.   
"We need a plan. I don't know any place that's very safe besides a motel room at the moment and the nearest motel is miles away."  
"I am not walking. The TARDIS just needs until morning. But even then I don't know if we'll be able to use it. The Master is probably on their way and they'd smell me better if I used my TARDIS." The Doctor started babbling on again. Sam didn't understand. "Wait, can't you drive?" The Doctor looked over to Sam.   
"Well...yeah, if I had a car."  
The Doctor pointed over to a car parked near the back of the gas station.   
"You want to steal that poor worker’s car?"  
"Ehh they charged us for things we didn't buy."  
"No. We'll find another way to get there."   
But after an hour without any new plan, Sam was too cold to actually object.   
The Doctor whipped out a science-y looking wand and a red light at the end buzzed and the door was unlocked.   
Sam got in and pulled off down the street without the cashier even noticing.   
He felt so bad. The Doctor, however, kicked up his feet on the dashboard, sucking yet another lolipop.   
"How'd you fit all that candy into your pockets anyway?" He asked, trying to distract himself.   
"Pssssh. They're bigger on the inside."

Back by the invisible Blue Box-TARDIS, a whooshing sound would’ve been heard if there had been anyone around to hear it. A grandfather clock appeared, and a man walked out of it, looking around. He was tall and blonde, and his hair was short but messy. He hadn't had enough control over his regeneration to change sufficiently. He looked too much like a previous incarnation of himself.   
He sniffed the air, taking it in. He could tell The Doctor had been here. That was all he needed. He stepped back into the grandfather clock and the whooshing sound left the road looking as empty and creepy as when Sam had first found it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little thing:  
> The Master first appeared in the episode Terror of the Autons in 1971 (same number as the cell she appeared in). His TARDIS had a working chameleon circuit, so it appeared as many different things, but the grandfather clock was the first.


	3. Distractions

A few months earlier:  
She’d done it before. Transferring essence wasn’t that hard really. You just had to know how to do it. It was also very helpful to know that doing it killed your previous form. Meaning she’d have to regenerate after she got out. She liked the thought of being a male again.  
She went up to the bars of her cell, looking through all of the guards. There was no real pattern to the guards here. They were all different kinds of species from all over space. Some looked more human (or Time Lord) than others. The doctor would know the species better than she did. He spent so much time traveling. He’d offered that to her at one point. It was an offer to be his prisoner, but it was still an offer to see the universe. And she’d blindly refused. That was stupid of her. It had been a good offer. Better than what she got here, in real prison.  
She sighed. She was going to have to do this quickly. In this prison there were certain times they were let out from behind bars. Meal time, recreational times, and being called in for work were just a few. She was in the highest locked ward, so there was no way in hell she’d get called in for work. There were other ways to get to the guards, though.  
That day during lunch she found the most human-looking guard she could. If she was going straight to earth it had to look semi-believable. And she was going back to earth, no doubt about that. She just had to get close enough to transfer herself without it looking suspicious. Kissing was probably the best option for that. She sighed. Kissing was one of the grossest things to her. But she would never be able to deny its effectiveness. People would write it off as her being crazy. As her being a girl. When in reality, she was doing what she had to do to get out of here.   
She found the perfect target guarding one of the exits. She sauntered up as best she could. Make it look crazy, make it look believable. She fluttered her eyelashes. Make it look horny, make it look believable. The guard shifted uncomfortably, but clearly made no attempt to back away. She got close enough for the other guards to start looking. She glanced at the two on either side, then back at the man standing in front of her. His breath smelt like their lunch. This wasn’t going to be fun, so she made a point to smile like she was enjoying it. She cupped his face in hers and kissed him. His eyes grew wider and wider as she transferred herself to him. Her old form fainted. Guards ran around her old body.  
She shook her head, making this body tell the guards next to him that he was fine, she’d just kissed him and fainted. It was time to get out of this hell.

Now:  
It was a crappy motel, but Sam couldn’t afford any better. He woke up after two hours of sleep and found that he couldn’t bring himself to sleep any more. He’d been dreaming about his father...more like nightmares, really. Hitting him, hitting Dean, getting drunk and throwing things. Sam picked up his phone and pretended to check the time. In reality he wanted to make sure Dean was okay and that their dad wasn’t taking Sam’s leaving out on him. He needed to know that Dean wasn’t beating himself up over it.   
But Sam knew better than to hope for that. Unfortunately he also knew that if he called Dean, he’d never actually get to Stanford. And he needed to get to Stanford. With all of his heart, he needed to get to Stanford.  
He heard a rustling in the room. Abruptly he sat up, before remembering that there was a lunatic calling himself “The Doctor” running around this hotel room too. Apparently he didn’t sleep. He was too busy making a crazy contraption out of the shit that was in the motel room.  
“Do I even want to ask what you’re doing?” Sam asked, then instantly regretted it as The Doctor’s face lit up.  
“Oh good you’re up. Don’t really know why you went to sleep when there’s so much to do.” The Doctor only looked up for a second, before going back to his little contraption. It started buzzing.  
“What is that supposed to do?” Sam asked, yawning. He stood up and walked over to it, pushing one of the moving parts so it spun like a mobile.  
“It’s a big..no..don’t...touch..that.” The Doctor swatted Sam’s hand away. But he didn’t even finish his sentence after that, because the entire thing started moving around and beeping and buzzing.  
"AahHA!" The Doctor yelled triumphantly. "Sam Winchester, I have just discovered a way to track the Master without him being able to track us back."  
Sam was surprised. This piece of junk actually functioned?  
"Uhm. How does it work?" Sam asked, looking in disbelief at The Doctor.   
"No idea!" The Doctor got that same crazed look in his eye. "Apparently it buzzes when he's close."  
"Like its buzzing now"  
The Doctor frowned. "He must've tracked my TARDIS." He started pressing buttons and buzzing back at it with the red light he'd used to unlock the car door they'd stolen.  
"No offense to whatever your plan is, but what good is knowing where he is if you don't know what he's even trying to do?"  
The Doctor signed. "It doesn't matter what he's trying to do it matters that he's stopped before he can!"  
All of a sudden the machine stopped buzzing. 

The Master wasn't looking for The Doctor, because he knew exactly where The Doctor was. The Master was making sure he was sufficiently distracted with the task of finding him. He'd been on earth for over a year now, slowly working on his plan. The Doctor was going to forget about this stupid planet with its stupid humans. They were going to go off to the stars together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Master first appeared in Terror of the Autons today in 1971. (There are clips of it here: http://www.bbc.co.uk/programmes/p00pkyzx/clips )


	4. Are All Timelords Assholes?

Now:  
The grandfather clock was in the corner of The Master’s room. The room wasn't a room really, more of a hidden tent that was bigger on the inside. The tent was hidden under an overpass on the highway. No one saw the tent (it had the same effect of being unnoticeable as TARDIS' did), so The Master was virtually undisturbed as he created what he knew would finally take this planet from The Doctor's protection. There wouldn't be any planet left to protect. He'd make sure of that.   
He’d spent months on earth already, trying to figure out the most effective way to destroy the earth. After a few hours on the planet he knew the only way to get through to them was through their wifi. Control that and you control pretty much everyone and everything. The first attempt he’d made to take over via wifi was only a test run to see if they’d worked. And they had, to a certain extent. He had to admit The Doctor got around that one rather well. That had been back when he’d been controlling the guard of the Atraxi prison still. Calling himself some shit like "The Great Intelligence". It was a good way to keep track of The Doctor. He’d been trying to hold off regeneration for as long as possible, so he survived on the energy of the people he took through wifi. Killed two birds with one stone that way.   
When that ended he'd been forced to regenerate. So he followed The Doctor to the side of the road in the middle of the Nevada desert in the United States. So he set up the tent and here he was. No one had seen him in this new form. Not yet. The Doctor would find him soon enough. He wouldn't even be looking. It had all started already, anyway.

A few months ago:  
The Doctor had come as soon as the Atraxi had called him. Any prison that tried to contain the Master would fail. They had to know that. He’d tried to tell them that. But like any stubborn idiot they wouldn’t listen. The Atraxi really hadn’t changed since their last meeting on earth. They were really just trying to run their prison and stay out of the way of The Doctor and the earth. But when a Timelord had suddenly appeared in their highly locked ward, they needed some help.  
The TARDIS phone started ringing as The Doctor was fighting his way through a forest of what could’ve been corn. He didn’t even know what he was running from, really. Just that it was big and could probably kill him. He got to the TARDIS just in time though and didn’t answer until he started breathing right again.  
“Man am I out of shape” was the first thing The Doctor said into the phone to the Atraxi prison guards.  
“Doctor, there is a Timelord that just appeared in our prison. Is she one of yours?”  
The guards didn’t have time to hear his answer because as they finished the sentence the TARDIS was appearing in front of them.

Now:  
The Doctor had been working on getting that stupid machine to start buzzing again for hous. Finally after a few frustrated attempts to get him to explain what he was calling his “second timey-wimey detector” (the first hadn’t made any sense either), Sam took the car and went out to get food and a newspaper to help pass the time.  
When Sam came back The Doctor hadn’t moved. He was laying on the table upside down looking at a piece of the microwave he’d disassembled.   
Sam sat down and tried to ignore him. Out of habit he went searching the newspaper for any freak-accidents. He saw what looked to be like a zombie case. He was about to read it out loud when he realized where he was. There was no Dean to tell this to. His dad wasn’t the one who brought him here. The only other person in the room was The Doctor. Sam looked over him. The piece of microwave must’ve been really interesting because he just kept turning it over in his hands, staring at it.  
“What are you going to do with that thing anyway?” Sam asked before he could stop himself.  
The Doctor dropped it, surprised at Sam speaking. It fell on his face and he winced, more out of surprise than pain.  
“Making an alternate universe by staring at it.”   
Sam couldn’t tell if he was being serious or not.  
"Okay genie" Sam said sarcastically back. He immediately regretted it.   
"What did you call me?" The Doctor sat up, confused.   
"...a genie" Sam shifted uncomfortably.   
"Someone slip a Mickey in your coffee?"  
Sam didn't respond. Suddenly he found words to form a logical excuse. Looking at his hands, he spoke quietly.   
"It's just an earth legend. I used to study them."  
“I’m not from this sorry excuse for a planet. I’m from a place called Gallifrey.” Sam looked up then. This was the most he'd actually learned about The Doctor ever.   
The Doctor stood up suddenly, walking over to look up at Sam.   
"You know more than just a few legends, don't you." It was a question The Doctor was saying more as an accusation. Sam drew himself up.   
"Phew. Saaaaaam. Get a load of that height." It was sarcastic but The Doctor started backing up anyway.   
"Eat me." Sam shot back as he started backing The Doctor into a corner. He needed to get The Doctor to explain who he was if Sam was going to continue to help him. He still needed to get to Stanford.   
The Doctor whistled as he darted around Sam trying to avoid the trap. But Sam was quick. He whipped around and backed The Doctor into the space between the second bed and the wall. The Doctor had nowhere to go now.   
"You're going to tell me who you are or I'm going to walk out that door." Sam bore down on the Doctor.   
"Oh Sam. I get all hot and bothered when you play dominant." The Doctors words were joking but he was clearly scared. Sam's stare was persistent.   
"Whoever said the master was dysfunctional hasn't seen you mad." He painfully laughed.  
“What’s the big deal with this “Master” guy anyway?” Sam snapped.  
The Doctor gave Sam a bitchface, forgetting he was scared for a minute.  
“You chuckleheads of humans don't seem understand. He's almost destroyed the earth. More than once. Don't start crying, I'm the one who stops him every time."   
Sam was about to say something witty back before he realized that these people had more history than he’d thought. The Doctor wasn’t just trying to stop some random guy from destroying the planet. This was someone he'd known for a long time.   
“You can’t expect me to run forever” he whispered.  
“Meaning?”  
“If you expect me to trust you, I have to know who you’re looking for.”  
Sam had trapped him, and The Doctor knew it. His face fell. Sam stayed where he was, afraid that if he moved The Doctor would avoid his question.  
“He was like a brother to me. We grew up together, same school, same friends. He’s a genius. He meets my brains in almost every way. More of a boy-toy, though. Then he started going mad. He wanted to live forever. Timelords (my race), while we can regenerate, only have so many times we’re allowed. And the little brat didn’t like that.”  
“So this whole thing is basically a temper-tantrum because he didn’t get his way?”  
“I swear it’s like talking to a brick wall.” The Doctor sighed. Sam looked at him, his confusion written on his face.  
“The Master isn’t just throwing a temper-tantrum. This can’t be stopped by anyone else. He’s trying to nuke the planet.”  
“These time - lords sort of seem like douchebags.” Sam said, separating time and lord, trying to act stupid so The Doctor would keep going. But if The Master and The Doctor were anything to go by, this race really did seem like a bunch of assholes. “Are all Timelords assholes?”  
“Shut your cake-hole. You don’t know anything about them.” Sam raised his eyebrows. “They were trying to win an unwinnable war. They started hurting people, tearing at each other’s throats. War does that. By the end of it, they were planning on ending the war by ending the universe with it.” The Doctor paused. “So I stole a TARDIS and never looked back.” They both looked at each other, and Sam began to understand. “Do you believe me?”  
Sam scoffed. “No”   
“Yet you’re still listening.”   
Sam stopped, his words caught in his mouth. He backed up, letting The Doctor go.  
“But really, who are you?” he asked, breathing out slowly.  
The doctor paused, thinking. “I told a very special person once...that it’s like when you’re a kid. The first time they tell you that the world’s turning and you just can’t quite believe it, cuz everything looks like it’s standing still. I can feel the turn of the earth. The ground beneath our feet is spinning at 1,000 miles an hour and the entire planet is hurtling round the sun at 7,000 miles an hour and I can feel it. We’re falling through space, you and me. Clinging to the skin of this tiny little world and if we let go…” the Doctor looked at his hands, as if remembering someone that had once held them. “That’s who I am.”  
Sam was speechless. The motel room suddenly felt very small. Dean and his dad seemed so far away. The Doctor looked so broken.  
“What do we do?”  
The Doctor looked up, surprised.  
"We find The Master and stop him before he stops the entire turn of the earth."  
"Is it even possible to stop him if we don't know what he's doing or where he is?" Sam sighed, frustrated.   
The Doctor wiggled his eyebrows, smiling slightly, his eyes showing his craziness yet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long. Chapter updates won't be as quick anymore. School and college apps and scholarship apps and everything. I'm gonna try though. I still love this story.


	5. The Great Escape

Now:  
Ever since The Doctor had opened up to who they were fighting and why, Sam found it much easier to go with whatever The Doctor was doing. The Doctor clearly knew how to fight this thing, and Sam wasn’t going to stop the expert from doing their thing. Secretly Sam wondered if The Doctor would end up killing this other being. They seemed to have caused enough destruction to have a reason to, but The Doctor really didn’t strike Sam as the kind of person to kill. Sam did as he was told, after all he’d had plenty of practice at it with John, and the Doctor allowed more questions than his father had.  
That’s how Sam and The Doctor ended up meeting The Master’s works in progress. They didn’t know it at the time, though. They had driven from the motel (the owner found what The Doctor had done with the appliances and were not impressed, nor did they listen when he tried to explain. Sam was just glad they didn't press charges) until they found a small town. There was a coffee shop, a bookstore, a walmart, a gas station, and a few other stores. The place was basically deserted. The only place people seemed to be was the coffee shop. Sam wanted to stay away but The Doctor insisted they go in and take place in some of the local “tourism”, much to Sam’s dismay.  
When they went in, it all seemed normal. The Doctor used his “psychic paper” (that Sam only half understood) to buy them both coffee. One minute they were sitting there, and the next, two people started banging their heads against the table until they were bleeding profusely. When that ended they started attacking people. Sam was sure from the amount of blood on the tables they should’ve been knocked out. The Doctor tried running out, yelling to Sam to follow. But the monsters were already surrounding Sam. Just as The Doctor thought he would lose Sam like he’d lost so many other people, Sam started fighting back. He wasn’t just fighting back, he was kicking butt, actually. The Doctor stood in disbelief. How was it Sam knew how to fight? Sam didn’t kill anyone, though. They were all left unconscious.   
“We should take one of these monsters to question them as to what’s going on” Sam spat bitterly.  
“...Ok” The Doctor said cautiously, as if walking on eggshells around Sam. The Doctor turned to go.  
“Hold on, I have to check for security cameras” Sam said.  
“Why? The game’s over, the assclowns are dead!” The Doctor protested.  
“Because I don’t need those sons of bitches to have the satisfaction of...nevermind” Sam didn’t think the doctor really needed to know that his father would find the footage. He didn’t want to think about the fact that his father could be tearing ass to find him. That Dean...no he needed to wipe any trace of himself.  
Sam looked up. The Doctor was looking at him with an odd expression on his face. Maybe it was concern, Sam couldn’t be sure.  
“What?” he spat, with a little more venom than he meant.  
“Nothing, Samsquatch. Go check your damn cameras. I’ll take one of these sons of bitches to the car.” There was a kindness in his voice Sam wasn’t used to. His dad would rip him apart for losing his temper like that. Sam turned away, going to wipe the cameras.  
By the time The Doctor and Sam got back to the car, there was no one left very alive in the coffeehouse. Sam made sure to grab a newspaper on the way out. He needed to figure out what was going on, and that meant looking for other local crazy accidents in every way he knew how. He also needed to make sure he’d never been there.

A few months ago:  
“SHE WHAT?” The Doctor shouted as he opened the TARDIS doors. The Atraxi were staring at him in confusion.  
What appeared to be the head guard pushed his way passed to talk to The Doctor. He motioned for the Doctor to follow him. The Doctor pulled the TARDIS doors closed as he walked away, knowing this prison had no way to keep the Master in place, and that if she could sense him here like he could sense her, she’d be out for his TARDIS. There was something strange about his sense of her, though. As if her body was in the prison but not her.  
What both the prison guards and the Doctor didn’t realize was that the Master was billions of miles away in a spaceship, racing towards her own TARDIS. And she wasn’t the master, she was going to go by The Great Intelligence until she had figured out how to get to Gallifrey. Then she’d regenerate.  
The Doctor tried telling the prison guards that the prison would never hold her, and that if they really wanted the universe to be safe, they’d give her over to him. When they refused, the Doctor insisted that they at least let him see her. Something wasn’t right with his sense of where she really was.  
He saw what it was as soon as he got to cell 1971. She was long gone, her shell left there, decaying.  
“You realize she’s escaped already, right?” He turned to the guards.  
“What are you talking about, she’s sitting right in front of you.” The guard replied incredulously.  
“Oh her body might be, but no. The Master is long gone.” The Doctor turned to go. He had to find her before she could hurt anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that it's a little short, I needed to get this up as fast as possible. I'm SO SORRY it's been so long. I'm going to try and be a little better. I have the entire story planned out, it's just a matter of sitting down and actually writing it.


	6. Starting to Make Sense

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> beware. feels. and sabriel.  
> !!!!!Mentions of John Winchester being abusive!!!!! just a warning if needed.

A few months ago:  
The Master needed a new name. Something that would be so conceited the Doctor would never think it was her. The being she was possessing called himself something like “The Great Intelligence”. She laughed hearing the name. It would suffice.   
What was now the Great Intelligence had hid his TARDIS hundreds of years ago. Before the time wars, before there was a chance of their regeneration. And only he knew where it was. That was where the Master was heading. A region of space where the Doctor would never dare go.   
The only problem was by now The Doctor knew he’d escaped, and would be looking for him. It wouldn’t take him very long to find a way to track him. And it wouldn’t matter where the Master was going, the Doctor would follow. The Master just had to make sure he’d get to the TARDIS first.  
It took a few days to get to his TARDIS, even at the highest speed. The Master had been sure to steal the best possible spaceship from the Atraxi prison. And it was really quite a nice ship. It was called Pofur 900 or some other cheesy name like that. It looked quite generic, but when it had first came out it was advertised as “the Fastest Ship in the Universe!” and nothing before or after had ever come close to the speed it could go. You also didn’t have to know how to pilot, you put in coordinates and the ship could fly itself if need be. The Master assumed the Atraxi used ships like these to get to their prisoners. It might have been how they’d gotten to him, but he couldn’t be bothered to really find out. He was alive and free and that was really all he cared about. On the way to his TARDIS he was planning what he would need to do once he got there. More than anything, he just wanted to find Gallifrey. Considering it was in an entirely different dimension, it would be more difficult than he thought. He would need a Dimension Jump, and it would take another person to power that. And there was only one person The Master wanted to go with him to find Gallifrey.  
When he got to his TARDIS a few days later, he put in coordinates for the Atraxi prison into the ship, and let it fly away. ‘Let the Doctor find it now’ thought The Master ‘let him find me’.   
The console was just as he’d left it. Giant white circles lined the walls, with lights inside each one. The dials were the same as every other TARDIS. The chameleon circuit had left the outside as the Master liked it - an old grandfather clock.  
He needed a plan. The Doctor would find him soon, and he would need to have a Dimension Jump ready. He needed to find Gallifrey.

Now:   
The car ride to find a new motel was quiet and uncomfortable. Sam knew that the Doctor would ask questions and probably would want nothing to do with him after he found out. He’d forced the Doctor to tell him all about his life without offering any information into his own. Sam looked in the rearview mirror to the knocked out monster on the back seat.   
After a few hours of driving in one direction, The Doctor not offering any information on where to go and Sam not caring enough to ask, they stopped at a motel. The Doctor went to pay with his psychic paper and Sam brought the monster into the room and laid him on one of the beds. He sat down on the other bed, debating whether or not he should tell the doctor the truth. The questions were coming, it was only a matter of time.  
“There you go again with that puppy dog face!” Sam jumped at the Doctor’s voice. “How am I supposed to question you about your karate kid skills when you look like a lost puppy that’s been kicked out of it’s home?” Sam looked up, tears in his eyes.  
The Doctor sighed, sitting down on the ground in front of Sam. “Look, Sam, I only ask you for the same trust I gave you.” Sam nodded. “How is it you know how to fight like that?”  
Sam took a deep breath and prepared himself for the long monologue that was coming. He had to start at the beginning. He looked at his hands.  
“When I was six months old, something killed my mom in my nursery. My dad dedicated his life to finding it...to fighting things that go bump in the night.” Sam looked up at the Doctor. His face was completely expressionless. Sam continued. “He taught me and my...my brother Dean, to hunt monsters.”   
The Doctor cut in. “Monsters, like, what, Godzilla?”  
“Ghosts, shapeshifters, warewolves..stuff like that. Never aliens though.”  
“There’s no such thing” The Doctor almost seemed to be teasing Sam.  
Sam, through his wet eyes, gave the Doctor a bitchface. “You realize how many times I’ve heard that?”  
“Sorry I’ll shut up”  
“Anyways, it’s a shitty life filled with crappy motels and moving around more than is comfortable and a constantly half-drunk dad that gets violent when he get’s back from hunting a monster. So I applied to Stanford. Took the LSATs, got a 174, got a full ride to stanford. And when I told my dad I was leaving” Sam moved and pulled up his shirt to reveal a big bruise on his side and cut on his back “he did this.” Sam put his shirt back down.“Dean was tried to stop him but my dad knocked him out. I assumed he’d react about like that so I prepared a backpack with everything I might need to run. I had been walking and hitchhiking all day when you found me on the side of the road.”  
The Doctor stared at Sam in disbelief. “When you called me a genie for creating an alternate universe?”  
Sam sighed. “I wasn’t lying, I really do a lot of research into those sort of legends. Genies feed by infecting people to dream and live in an alternate universe - their ideal universe, usually. They live out their deepest desires. They can be killed with a silver knife dipped in lamb’s blood.”  
“Wow. All this time I went around fighting aliens, preaching that there were no monsters or ghosts” The Doctor was taking in the whole story. Every last bit.  
“If it’s any consolation, I went around my entire life fighting monsters, saying there was no such thing as aliens.”

A few months ago:  
The Doctor had fled out of the Atraxi prison. Every second he spent not attempting to find the Master was one more chance the Master could end it all. Now that he knew the Master sitting in the cell was a fake (the guards didn’t have to believe him), he could feel very faintly something millions of miles away. He would need to hurry.  
He had been traveling a few days when a ship passed him. It almost ran into the TARDIS as it was passing him, actually. The Doctor recognized it as a Pofur 900, the same kind of ship the Atraxi prison used. The Doctor locked the ship to the TARDIS and came aboard. The coordinates the ship were locked on he recognized right away. It was flying back to the prison. The Master wouldn’t have bothered to give this back unless she’d wanted The Doctor to find it. She must know the doctor would be following her. If that was the case, finding where the ship had come from would be useless. She’d be long gone by the time he got there. She could literally be anywhere by now. He’d have to make some kind of tracking device. She was, after all, the only other Timelord in all of existence.  
It took The Doctor a few days to get the tracker just right. It was lonely, boring work. When he finally got it working, he didn’t recognize where she was. Looking at his TARDIS console screen, he saw she’d landed on a planet called Krenton. He landed and stepped out of the TARDIS.   
The planet was weird. It wasn’t anywhere the Doctor had ever been before. It was a very rocky, volcanic planet. The Doctor had landed in the valley between two 500 mile high volcanoes. He could feel the Master being here, but he could also tell something wasn’t right. The volcanoes were supposed to be in some kind of loop of constant eruption, and the entire planet was silent. That is, until a booming voice started talking through the planet to The Doctor.  
“Hello Doctor.” It was a gravelly, deep voice that caused the ground to shake.  
“Master.” The Doctor replied, remaining indifferent. “What are we doing here.”  
“Trying to find Gallifrey.” The Doctor could hear the pout in the Master’s voice.  
The Doctor scoffed. “How is being on this planet finding Gallifrey?”  
Instead of answering, the Master replied, “It takes two to power a Dimension Jump.” But The Doctor understood. The only way to power a dimension jump was to destroy a planet and harness the power into the Dimension Jump device.  
Horrified, terror started creeping into the Doctor’s face. “No. Never.”  
“Then I suggest you run.”  
The Doctor tried to get to his TARDIS, but the planet exploded before he could, sending his regenerating body into the TARDIS as the planet around him was decimated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two chapters in one day as an apology for not posting anything in so long


	7. If Google were a Person, They’d be a Psychotic Killer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to LexiInTARDISwithSherlockandCas for coming up with newspaper headlines when I couldn’t think of anything remotely interesting. You should do that professionally.

Now:  
The weird rabid human thing stayed knocked out for a while after that. It gave the Doctor and Sam enough time to get to know each other a little better, and for the Doctor to use more than one sexual innuendo towards Sam. It also provided enough time for Sam to look through the paper he picked up on the way out of the coffee shop. What he saw wasn’t much different from what they’d seen in the coffee shop. But it was happening all over the world. Every page of the paper was filled with headlines like: World leaders taking war into their own hands (this went on to describe a UN conference gone wrong when every person in the building started attacking each other), Could this be the end? (this article described random violence on the streets of cities like New York City, Tokyo, LA, London and a few other large cities worldwide. Hundreds of people suddenly attacked each other at exactly the same time in each city. 12 pm in NYC, 2 am in Tokyo, 9am in LA, 5pm in London), Teenagers at NYC High School finally reach their breaking point: Mass panic and chaos ensues (a school in Chicago where the students started attacking one another), and If Google were a person, they’d be a psychotic killer (Every google employee went rabid. Many of the offices went down the same way as the other events. The entire google site was unusable, and had been down for over 12 hours.)  
Each article described hundreds dead and thousands more wounded with no recollection of the events that led them there. Sam signed. If that was the case, their coffee shop guy would have no memory of attacking anyone. Sam had been away from the world for too long. Sam showed all of his findings to the Doctor. They sat next to each other at the motel table.  
“We won’t be able to get anything out of this guy if what this newspaper says is true” Sam said.  
“I don’t think we’ll have to” The Doctor said carefully.  
Sam looked at him questioningly.  
“I don’t know.” The Doctor sighed, exasperated.  
The Master was clearly the fault behind whatever was going on. There was too much to think about. But he already had the power for the dimension jump, so why destroy the planet like this? He was using the jump to go to another dimension to try and find Gallifrey, but how did he know what dimension to go into? He hadn’t thought about that at all.  
“Shut up a second.” The Doctor put his head in his hands.  
“I didn’t say anything!” Sam said confused.  
“SHHHHHHHHHHHHHH” the Doctor put his hand on Sam’s mouth.  
“The Master destroyed the planet to power a Dimension Jump to find Gallifrey. It takes two to power that, so he needs me. But why destroy the earth? What does he gain from that?”  
“You -” Sam tried to say but The Doctor cut him off.  
“SHUSH”  
“How is is that so many people are going violent? Is it in the water? In the air? It’s going through cities and companies. Is it the electricity? The only person that could know is knocked out behind us and they won’t remember anything that happened!” The Doctor took his hand off of Sam’s mouth.  
“son of a bitch.” Sam whispered.  
“What?” The Doctor asked, looking up, hopeful that Sam would have some kind of idea.  
“Is it possible…” Sam started, slowly, “that instead of waking up and asking the guy if he knows anything, you use your sonic device to scan his head?”  
The Doctor, out of sheer excitement that Sam could come up with something so brilliant (that the Doctor would’ve done in a way more complicated way) took Sam and kissed him on the lips. It wasn’t long. Sam was in too much shock to reciprocate.  
“Pretty good, Sam.” The Doctor teased when he broke off, waving his finger. “Smart.” Sam was in too much shock from the kiss to process everything. He sat there with his mouth hanging open.  
“Close your mouth, you’ll catch flies.” The Doctor teased some more, looking back to the newspaper to get back to work.  
Sam did close his mouth, but he was still in shock from the kiss. He shook his head. He’d think about that later.  
“We should scan his head before he wakes up.” Sam told The Doctor.  
Sam couldn’t help thinking about how the man in front of them probably had some kind of family. Some backstory that led him to that coffee shop. And now everyone in there was dead or horribly injured. They got up and walked over to where the man was laying. The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver.  
“Might want to write this down, Samsquatch.” The Doctor said  
Sam took the pad and paper that was next to the bed and got ready to write.  
“ I was joking, bucko” Sam rolled his eyes but kept the pad of paper in his hand. He doodled on the edges of it while he waited for the Doctor to tell him something important.  
The weird sonic noise that Sam still hadn’t gotten used to started. It went on for a few seconds. The Doctor flipped it around after that, and he read something that Sam couldn’t see. Without any warning, The Doctor jumped up and almost knocked Sam over.  
“SO THAT’S THE LESSON HERE!” Sam almost thought The Doctor was going to kiss him again he looked so excited.  
“IT’S THE WIFI!” A vase knocked over at the Doctor’s flailing arms. “They aren’t intentionally violent. They’re mindless. Zombies, doing The Master’s every will!” Sam could swear the Doctor looked happy about that fact.  
“Slow down and go from the beginning.” Sam said, struggling to keep up.  
“These sons of bitches terrorizing the planet” The Doctor waited for Sam to nod his understanding before continuing. “They aren’t rabid.” Nod. “They’re mindless zombies.” Nod. “They’re infected by” The Doctor looked at his sonic screwdriver again to make sure he got it right “THE WIFI!” Sam noded one last time, processing the information.  
“So the world leaders at the UN were all under the same wifi.” Sam looked back at the newspaper articles.  
“Sam with google” The Doctor agreed. “And the school.”  
“It’s all starting to make sense.”  
The Doctor nodded.  
“The thing is, if the people are under the Master’s control, they could be dormant for days or weeks before they attack.” Sam realized.  
The Doctor’s eyes grew wide as he spun around to face the man they’d taken from the coffee shop.  
The guy was still knocked out, but Sam and the Doctor tied his arms and legs for when he inevitably was woken up.  
“How are you going to beat this? You can’t take away the wifi. The world wouldn’t be able to function.” Sam said when they had finished.  
“Then we’ll just have to stop The Master before the world get’s nuked.”

A few months ago (but not long ago now):  
When Krenton was destroyed, The Doctor was sent regenerating into his TARDIS. It was crashing, as it usually was when he regenerated for some reason. He didn’t really feel like attempting to fly a console while regenerating, seeing as how it was on fire. So instead, attempting to waste time, he went and played dress up in his new body. The nose was huge. The hair was awesome. But he was horribly short. And weirdest of all, he was American. When the Doctor stepped outside of his crashed TARDIS for the first time, he saw that for some reason it crashed on the side of the road in the middle of America. And there was an obnoxiously tall, dark haired, puppy-eyed looking boy running away from him.

A year ago (but in the future):  
The Master came from Krenton needing to regenerate. The Great Intelligence was wearing away quickly and soon wouldn’t be enough to hold him. But he needed to keep this face a little longer. It concealed the Timelord part of him and if he regenerated the Doctor would be able to sense it and find him.  
The Master just needed to figure out a way to get rid of one key thing before the Doctor would ever leave this universe to find Gallifrey: Earth. The Master had a few ways of going about getting rid of the world. Getting rid of the humans was key. Maybe not killing them, but deffinitely out of the way. And now that he had his TARDIS he could have all the time in the world. If only the Great Intelligence body would last him.  
Eventually, after experimenting with things he thought might work, the idea struck him. Wifi monsters. He tried it out. A younger version of The Doctor stopped him. So he went a few years in the past. By then the Great Intelligence body was wearing too thin on him. He had no choice but to regenerate. He landed on the side of the road. He knew the Doctor had been there, and recently. He stepped back into his TARDIS and went off to begin his plan as a new Master.

Now:  
It didn’t take long for the Master to figure out where the Doctor was through the person they’d taken. The Master was calling them his demons. He was connected with all of them. Soon there would be 7 billion people under his control that he was mentally linked with. And it wasn’t the first time, either.  
So when he saw the Doctor and the person he was with (he always had someone with him) through his demon he wasn’t surprised. He got the demon to wake up and take in some surroundings. The Doctor must have figured out something, though, because the demons arms and legs were tied down. When they noticed the demon was awake, the Doctor and Sam both rushed over to try and question him. The Master paid no attention to them. He looked for any sign of where they were. Turning his head, he found the name of the motel and the city in bright letters on a brochure. The Master checked out then, and let the demon do his thing. He would be paying a visit to The Doctor and Sam in the flesh.


	8. Elysian Fields

Now:  
When the guy from the coffee shop had woken up, Sam and the Doctor had immediately tried to get some answers out of the guy. But he hardly paid any attention to them. His face showed no confusion at his current situation. He just woke up, checked out his surroundings, and was gone again. It was impossible to tell if he'd been knocked out again or if the Master controlling him told him to go back to an unconscious state. The zombie was still knocked out right now. Sam turned on the TV. He needed some news, and he obviously couldn’t use his computer if the zombies were being infected through Wi-Fi. The wifi at the motel was shitty anyway. No need to pay to use it if it would make him a monster. The only news was of random mass panic all over the world. A reporter was speaking from the deserted streets of NYC.  
“These possible terrorist attacks are a new low from-” Sam didn’t even wait for the reporter to finish before changing the channel. Then he sighed; of course Fox news would report it that way. It’s not like these attacks were happening literally everywhere.  
Sam turned the TV to a more reliable news channel. The reporter was talking about the confusion and panic in not knowing where these attacks were coming from. Everyone was being advised to stay inside. Sam scoffed. If these were what they thought, staying inside would do jackshit to actually help people. They needed a solution, and fast.  
Sam turned away from the TV but left it on. A little background noise was appreciated to combat the Doctor's silence to him.  
"These attacks sure are scaring people." Sam said to the Doctor.  
The Doctor say at the table in the motel room, deep in thought.  
"How are the people being infected by Wi-Fi?" Sam asked. The Doctor stayed silent.  
But no matter how hard he tried to get the Doctor's attention, he paid no mind to Sam. It was fairly scary to see someone Sam had grown to know as very talkative suddenly have nothing to say, and instead sit thinking for hours. After a while Sam gave up trying. Occasionally the Doctor would get up, walk over to the man on the bed, sonic him, and walk back to the table.  
After what seemed like hours of silence, the Doctor finally stood up and spoke. He was solemn and serious, and Sam could only help but stand there completely stunned.  
"Sam, a while back I the Master tried to deep fry the world. He took a race of humans from the end of the universe in the present using my TARDIS. He used a bit of a satellite system to get the public of Britain to trust him and elect him prime minister"  
The Doctor waited for Sam to nod his understanding before continuing.  
"I think the Master is doing something similar to what he did then with a different result. When people log into Wi-Fi, I he sends their minds a sort of signal, connecting them to a satellite that he is somehow controlling. Therefore he can control when they go cuckoo for coco puffs.”  
Sam stood there. He didn’t know what to say. After a good deal of silence he spoke.  
“How come when you used your sonic thing, it didn’t link you directly to the satellite the guy’s mind is connected to?”  
“The Master must have released his control on this guy, because I can’t get anything from him other than he was under the control of the Wi-Fi.”  
Sam nodded. "What do we do now?” He was at a total loss. Give him a monster and some books and he knows what to do. Give him an alien with brains that wants to destroy the world, that’s a little harder.  
"I have a few ideas ticking around. Mr. Universe wants to use the satellites surrounding Earth. That creates a direct link between all of his monsters. That’s his weakness.  
The next few hours were spent in more almost total silence as the Doctor used Sam’s laptop to create a virus. Constant typing could be heard from the table. Sam tried to busy himself doing various other things, but without his ability to go outside or use his laptop, he felt rather useless and got bored very soon.

After a while Sam started asking the Doctor some questions about the Master. It soon turned frustrating, because the Doctor would answer some questions at great length and others with only a few words or total silence.  
A thought crossed Sam’s mind as he was asking the Doctor questions.  
“If we upload this into this guy” Sam pointed to the guy laying on the bed, “and what you think about the Master no longer controlling him is true, it won’t work.” Sam pointed out, concerned.  
The Doctor turned to Sam. “I know. I’ve thought about that.” Sam didn’t like the look in the Doctor’s eyes. It was the same look Dean got when Sam told him he’d have to leave for Stanford.  
“You have to be the one to upload it.”  
Confusion came over Sam’s face. He stood up. “You mean I have to someone let the Wi-Fi infect me but get past it and upload the virus?” The Doctor nodded solemnly. “How am I supposed to get past the part where I turn into a monster?  
“The Master won’t be able to tell you apart from the billions of other dumbasses up there.”  
“He completely controls the person. I’ll just be a meat suit for his consciousness. He’ll be able to see you through my eyes. He’ll be able to see the virus through my eyes!” Sam cried. He knew where this ended. It ended with him being the monster or dying. He trusted the Doctor, but not enough for him to guarantee his safety in a situation like that.  
“Close your eyes. All you’ll have to do is press enter.”  
“And what will you be doing this whole time?”  
“Distracting the Master. Give him the old razzle-dazzle. He knows where we are; he saw everything when the guy woke up the first time. He’s just waiting for the right time to crash the party. Or his TARDIS isn’t working.”  
“So I’m just that disposable to you.”  
“You’re also the only human. Won’t work on a Timelord. Different DNA” The Doctor added in the hopes it would improve his point.  
“It’s not the only way though.” Sam tried again. He didn’t believe that even as he said it.  
“I swear it’s like talking to a brick wall. It won’t work if it’s me!” The Doctor said exasperated. “It has to have the full connection from zombie monster to satellite to the Master.”  
Sam pursed his lips but stayed silent. Taking this as a victory, the Doctor turned around and went back to work. He needed to finish this virus before the Master decided to show his ugly face.

It was a few hours before the guy woke back up, and he woke up completely confused and screaming asking about why he was being kept there. Once the Doctor got the guy to calm down enough, they made some tea and started asking the guy if he knew anything about what had happened to him. When he’d told them everything he knew (it wasn’t any new information), the Doctor and Sam let him go.  
Sam was left to take care of the guy while the Doctor put the finishing touches on the virus. They had agreed to keep the laptop out in the open. The Master would find it a careless mistake, and delete the virus sitting open there. The Doctor was sure the Master wouldn’t spend time looking through the computer making sure there wasn’t more there.  
“His greatest weakness is his arrogance.” The Doctor assured Sam.  
Sam connected himself to the Wi-Fi, hoping to god the Doctor was right.  
Not long after they finished going over everything, there was a knock on the door. Sam motioned to the Doctor to wait a minute and he walked to his backpack for his knife.  
"Sam there's no reason to grab your knife I'm just here to talk" a voice came from the other side.  
Sam bent down and got his knife anyways. "Is that supposed to make me feel better?”  
“I’m not here to hurt you.” Sam could sense a hint of a smirk in the guy’s voice. The Doctor came over and tried to motion for Sam to stop talking, but all Sam saw were flailing arms. He decided to pay no attention to them.  
“How the hell do you know me?" Sam tried to be confident, but his breath caught in his throat. A sonic noise like the one the Doctor made came from the other side of the door. The door swung open, revealing a tall blonde figure. He was covered in blood. Sam knew right away it could only have been the Master.  
“I have this world wrapped around my finger. May I come in?” The Master asked, smiling. It was a terrifying smile that insisted he knew exactly how this situation would turn out. It chilled Sam to the bone.  
The Master didn’t wait for an answer before stepping inside. He surveyed the area.  
“How did you find us you arrogant dick?” The Doctor asked. Sam was taken aback by the anger in The Doctor’s voice. The Doctor knew the answer to that question, he’d told Sam himself. Why was he asking the Master now?  
“My little demon that you picked up saw where you were.” When the Master said ‘little demon’ he looked over at where the man had been fondly, as if the guy had been his pet. “The nice little lady who owned the motel showed me where you were.” From the Master’s tone and the look of horror on the Doctor’s face, Sam could only assume the Master had killed the person at the front desk.  
Neither the Doctor nor Sam said anything. The Master had started walking about the Motel room. He stopped when he got to the laptop with the virus on it.  
“tsk tsk tsk. Trying to ruin it my plan and hurt me in the process.” The Doctor’s face fell as the Master deleted the virus. He left the computer there though.  
"Keep it,” the Master said. "Call it a present." There was a glint in his eye that caught Sam's attention. It was as if he knew their plan and knew it would fail.

“What do you hope to get from all of this? What’s the point of destroying the earth?” The Doctor asked.  
The Master started at him sadly. “So you’ll travel the universe with me.”  
“Master, you’re my friend, and I love you. But you’re a great big bag of dicks.”  
“What did you just say to me?” The Master looked at the completely overconfident Doctor in disgust.  
“Do you really think frying the world will make me want to become buddy buddy with you?”  
“You once told me we were the only two left. All each other had!” The Master ended with a pout.  
“Yeah.” The Doctor scoffed. “Well that was a different day and age. I’d much prefer to stay here and rot with the rest.”  
“You disloyal little-” The Master started.  
The Doctor cut him off. “Oh I’m loyal. To them.” The Master tilted his head, confused. “To humans, Master.”  
A disgusted look came on to his face then. “So you’d die for a pile of cockroaches, why? They’re broken, flawed-”  
“Damn right they’re flawed.” The Doctor paused. “But a lot of them try. To do better. To forgive. So yeah, I’m on their side.”  
The Master sighed. “Don’t make me do this.”  
“No one makes us do anything.” The Doctor replied sadly.  
With that the Master turned his fingers to Sam and flicked them towards the Doctor. The Master walked back out the open door. The monster hidden in Sam’s mind came out then. Without Sam even realizing what he was doing, he threw himself onto the Doctor. The Doctor was no real match for Sam, and he knew that. The doctor fled out the motel door after the Master, Sam following behind.  
They went back and forth from inside the motel out of it. The Doctor could see Sam fighting by the way he would stop, shake his head, and start running again. If they were inside at the right moment Sam just might be able to press enter to the backup virus The Doctor had hidden in the computer.  
As Sam bounded after the Doctor in various directions all he could think was what the Master was telling him to. ‘Kill, kill, kill, kill’ fired like a drumbeat in his ears. It didn’t matter who or what. He shook his head, trying to clear it. Something in the very back of his mind came firing at him. ‘I can feel the turn of the earth. We’re falling through space, clinging to the skin of this tiny little world’. If there was a connection between Sam, a random satellite, and the Master, Sam could connect himself to the Master’s mind. All he had to do was go through the door in the other direction. He could stop. ‘Kill, kill, kill, kill’ fired again. He could stop the Master. Sam dove into the Master’s mind then. ‘Kill, kill, kill, kill’ fired but Sam ignored it. He ignored everything and focused on the Master’s consciousness. There was loneliness there. A loneliness Sam couldn’t comprehend in the slightest. He tried pulling away but the drumbeat ‘kill, kill, kill, kill’ rang again.  
Sam could feel himself running after the Doctor into the motel where the virus still sat on the computer. At the same time he saw flashes of a planet far away, and a crack in the universe. Sam knew what it was without ever having seen it before. It was too much to bear. ‘Kill, kill, kill, kill’ rang out again. There was no turning back he had to go further.  
“Very good Sam. You keep probing around. It won’t work.” A voice came into Sam’s head. The Master’s head. Sam couldn’t tell the difference.  
Sam got to the motel and fell to the ground. He had to crawl and pull himself to his laptop. Flashes of the Master’s memories were going through him and the same drumbeat of ‘kill, kill, kill, kill’ never ceased. His nose had started to bleed and he had no idea where the Doctor was.  
Through all of that, Sam pulled up the virus that would end the constant pounding in his head and in everyone’s head. He pressed enter, and everything went black.

The Doctor had followed the Master as Sam sat at the computer, and the Master knew it. He walked confidently, never wavering.  
The Doctor knew Sam had succeeded when he saw the Master start to stumble up ahead. Then he tripped and fell to his knees.  
“Lucy, I’m home.” The Doctor called, and the Master fell into a heap on the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so anyone actively reading this knows, the man the Master regenerated into was the Supernatural universe Lucifer. That’s why when they confront each other in this chapter, there is direct dialogue from Gabriel/Lucifer scenes from Hammer of the God’s, when Gabriel and Lucifer face off. That’s also why the Master’s little rabid minions are being called demons.


	9. The Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING IN THIS CHAPTER
> 
> CHARACTER DEATH
> 
> A character does die in this chapter, KEEP READING TO SEE WHO, SKIP TO FIND OUT WHEN YOU READ
> 
>  
> 
> (*Spoilers*)
> 
>  
> 
> It's the Master

When Sam woke up he was handcuffed to the bed of the motel. He was sitting on the ground at the foot of the bed, and body was crooked in a direction he would never be able to replicate. Needless to say it was highly uncomfortable. The Doctor stood towering above him, and the shoe of someone (Sam could only assume was the Master since he couldn’t turn around) was lying next to him on the bed.  
“Sleeping beauty has awoken!” The familiar voice of the Doctor called down to him. His voice seemed to come from miles away. Sam blinked a few times trying to clear his head.  
Sam tried to speak but his voice was hoarse. “Did I do it?” he finally croaked out.  
The voice of the TV answered him.  
The reporter described the scene. A video started playing on every screen in Times Square at the same time. Where there had previously been rabid monsters they all stopped, looking up. It was as if something had compelled everyone to turn their minds to a screen and watch as the virus played. Sam vaguely knew it was his order when he had been in the Master’s mind. He had told everyone to look at the nearest screen.  
The news station played the virus again, showing what had played.  
“Family members are returning home with absolutely no recollection of where they had been or what they’d done.” Sam turned at the sound of the Doctor talking. “I couldn’t undo what the Master did but you stopped it. So thank you, Sam.” The Doctor had never looked so sincere or sad to Sam before. It was concerning.  
“I couldn’t leave the world to die. I had to try.” The Doctor walked over and unlocked the handcuffs. Rubbing his wrists, Sam pushed himself into a sitting position at the foot of the bed. His body ached in protest. The Doctor sat back down at the table to watch the news. Following the Doctor’s movements, Sam’s eyes wandered over to his laptop. The entire keyboard had been burned through. Sam cringed, knowing he didn’t have the money to buy a new one.  
Looking over his shoulder, Sam saw The Master sitting on the bed, eyes and mouth open and drooling. Sam tried his best to get up and face him, but every inch of his body screamed in pain when he tried.  
The Doctor noticed Sam watching.  
“He’s been like that ever since you uploaded the virus. I had to carry him wedding style into the room. Can’t imagine he’d be too happy to wake up and find out. He’s been mumbling on and on about lots of different things that make absolutely no sense.”  
Sam looked skeptically at the seemingly knocked out Master. “Should he be restrained in case he wakes up?”  
“Even if he were awake, the reversed effects from the virus infected his brain. He can’t move

“So that’s it? You’re just fine, even after knowing all of the people he’s killed?”  
The Doctor looked at Sam with pity. “What do you want me to do?”  
“He’s a monster!” Sam cried. “In my book, that’s cause to kill him.” Sam spat in the Master’s direction. Sam had seen the inside of the Master’s head. Out of everyone besides maybe the Doctor himself, Sam knew what the Master’s thoughts were. He let the loneliness that he felt twist his mind into thinking this was an okay way to end the it. The Master was hopelessly convinced that having the Doctor would make it okay.  
“Oh but I’m not a monster.” The Doctor and Sam both jumped at the sound of the Master’s voice. “I’m just lonely.” The Master sighed. He seemed even more deranged than he had when he’d walked into their motel in the first place.  
It was clear the Master was unable to move. All he could do was talk. Sam was reminded of the scene in The Princess Bride, except the roles of Humperdinck and Westley were reversed. Sam had a soft spot for that book. Sam read it when he was little and the story had always stuck with him. It’s message more than anything else had been that life wasn’t fair, and that there weren’t happy endings, even if the good guys won.  
“That’s a pretty fucked up way to try and not be lonely.” Sam spat at the Master.  
The Master sighed, causing the bed to creak.  
“The offer to travel with me expired, Master.” The Doctor informed him. “I’m here to protect the people on this earth. I always have been and I always will be.”  
“Loyalty. Such a nice thing to see in this day and age.” The Master sneered.  
The Doctor didn’t move.  
“I don’t understand why you’re fighting me, out of everyone. All I want is for us to be together!” The Master cried like a frustrated child.  
The Doctor scoffed. “You’re joking, right?”  
“We grew up together. I rebelled, I was cast out, you rebelled, you were cast out.”  
“The timelords died, dumbass. I wasn’t cast out.”  
“We both know that’s not true.”  
The Doctor stayed silent. Sam knew there were similarities between the two of them. It differed in the way they operated. The Master was outwardly cruel and harmful to anyone and everyone in his way. The Doctor figured out ways to cause the people around him to almost die doing his own work for him trying to stop the bad guy. They both left destruction in their wake.  
“Look, all i want is to find gallifrey. We’re on the same side like it or not soooo why not just serve your best interests which in this case just happen to be mine.” Sam could tell the Master was beginning to grasp at straws. He clearly wanted his friend back, but didn’t realize that the person that had been his friend was long gone.  
All the Doctor could do was look at the floor. He couldn’t bring himself to even look at Sam. Sensing he had lost that but far from giving up, the Master turned to Sam.  
“How about you, Sammy? I don’t suppose you’d say yes right here and now….end this whole tiresome discussion...that’s crazy right?”  
“You didn’t have to be a monster. I saw your mind. You could have been brilliant.”  
“I was very generous with this town. One demon for every able-bodied man”  
“You murdered people. Good people.”  
“They murdered each other. I just gave them the tools they needed!”  
“I am not coming with you.”  
“Why? Because he-” the Master pointed to the Doctor “told you not to? Are you just looking for someone to replace your father?”  
Sam drew himself up. “I’m not going with him either.” The Doctor looked at Sam in confusion, but Sam was staring intently into the eyes of the Master. He could hear the drumbeat that had rung in his ears. ‘Kill kill kill kill’.  
“Stop fighting me Sam, I’m not the bad guy here and you know it.”  
“I will never say yes to you.”  
The Master kept talking, and maybe the Doctor responded. Sam couldn’t tell. He walked over and picked up the knife from where it had fallen on the ground after he’d gone rabid. Walking over to where the Master was on the bed, he pushed it through the timelord’s heart. The Master was long past out of regenerations, and Sam had seen that fear in his mind. When Sam pulled away, he turned to the Doctor. His face was completely unreadable.  
“Take me to Stanford. I want nothing more to do with you and your traveling.” Sam threw the knife into his backpack. He’d clean it later.  
“Bu-” Sam cut him off.  
“You rope people in to join you in whatever your project is, then expect them to put their lives on the line for you. The Master was right in comparing you to my father. The last thing I need is another one of those. So you will take me to Stanford, and then you will get out of my life.”  
The Doctor nodded, seemingly out of words.  
The Doctor picked up the Master’s body and carried him into the car. Sam drove them back to where they first met on the side of the road where the Doctor’s tardis was and stepped inside.  
The whooshing sound could be heard for miles down the empty road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more real chapter and then the epilogue. I'm going to tie this in with more of the supernatural universe.


	10. Goodbyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two chapters in one day because I'm avoiding University placement tests!!!!

Sam couldn’t explain why he’d chosen to go to Stanford instead of travel with the Doctor. The offer had been made, and Sam could tell each time how lonely the Doctor was when he asked. His eyes grew wider and Sam saw the loneliness behind them. They were the same as Dean’s.  
There were so many aspects of the Doctor that didn’t sit right in his mind. His intentions were so good, but he would go to the ends of the earth to achieve them. Sam was trying to get away from that mindset, because it was exactly what he’d left the night he left for Stanford. The Doctor seemed to assume that everyone that met him automatically put their life on the line for him, and that wasn’t Sam could promise to him. Saving the world was one thing, but he hadn’t even tried to find another solution before asking him to give his life. And sure, Sam wasn’t dead, but was that something the Doctor could really promise every time? Obviously he’d lost a lot of people in his life. You could tell just by looking into his eyes. He wanted everyone to pity him. He expected everyone to fall hopelessly in love with him and the adventure he provided.  
Walking into the TARDIS unfazed Sam. He was tired. Sam shook his head. “Of course” and didn’t say anything more. The Doctor’s face fell, but he didn’t say anything. He didn’t press Sam for reasons, mostly because he couldn’t say anything. He knew how much trust Sam had put in his hands to save the world, and the Doctor also knew how much he’d let Sam down.  
The main thing on the Doctor’s mind was how he’d let Sam kill the Master. He couldn’t figure out what had happened to compel him to stay in place and watch. It’s not like he had many other options, and the Master was out of regenerations, but had he really just let someone die in cold blood like that? Someone he had known for so long?  
It was Sam that pulled him out of his thoughts. They’d landed but the Doctor hadn’t noticed. Sam cleared his throat. The Doctor looked up. Sam was next to the door of the TARDIS, unlocking it. Running over, the Doctor pulled Sam in for a kiss. Sam had to bend down and the Doctor was still standing on his toes.  
Sam knew it was one last attempt to get him to stay. After all the Doctor was just as lonely as the Master. And it almost worked. Sam pulled away, knowing he needed to move on.  
WIthout looking back, Sam walked through the door of the TARDIS. Hearing the whooshing sound behind him, he found a key in his hand. The Doctor must have put it there when he’d kissed him knowing Sam never would have taken it otherwise.   
“Goodbye Doctor.” Sam whispered to himself as he walked through the gates of the University.

In the TARDIS, the Doctor didn’t know what to do. He started kicking and hitting the console in anger, tears streaming down his face. He’d lost Sam and the Master in one day.   
Honestly, he should have expected it. He shouldn’t have asked Sam to do what he did to stop the Master. It seemed like the only way to save the world. The Doctor slowly slid to the floor and put his head in his hands. He was so tired of the pressure to protect this world. If he were being honest with himself, he wanted nothing more than to go off with the Master to find Gallifrey. Maybe they could go back to where they had been as friends. Even as the thought came to him, he knew it couldn’t ever happen.  
The TARDIS landed with a thud. Looking up, the Doctor realized he had absolutely no idea where or when he’d landed. He’d kicked a bunch of stuff around with blurred vision. He also realized that the TARDIS console was completely new and he hadn’t noticed until this moment.  
The walls were green, and like it had been at his 11th incarnation, the console itself was elevated, with stairs leading to the doors of the tardis. The top of the console had the same Galifreyan that spun around as the last one. The Master was on the floor at the foot of the steps. The Doctor walked around the inside of the TARDIS, running his hands along the walls. Light seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere all at once. Tears started running down his face again when he got to the door. He’d failed, and he knew it. Whatever was waiting outside of the door was his punishment to face.

The Doctor opened the TARDIS door, but the only thing that greeted him was a blinding white light. Out of that light came a swirling blackness. The Doctor squinted at it. Suddenly a sharp noise came from everywhere at once. It was earsplitting, but through it the Doctor could hear a voice.  
“My name is Gabriel.” Said the voice. As he heard this he saw the universe being created before him. He hadn’t known it was possible to go to before creation, but he had somehow gotten there.  
“What are you?” The Doctor called back into the void of deepening space in front of him.  
“I am an angel.” The Doctor shook his head. There were monsters, but no angels. Sam would have known if there were angels.  
“You don’t have to believe me, you just have to say yes.” The voice seemed to read his mind.  
“Say yes to what?” The Doctor called back. Planets were starting to form, and stars were sweeping from large clouds of dust.  
“I need to possess you. I’m an archangel, and we cannot come to earth without permission from the person we would inhabit.”  
“Why do you need to come to earth?” The doctor asked. He was trying to pay attention to the voice but the swirls of stars and planets moving and spinning was mesmerizing.  
“I’m glad you like the view. I called you here just for it.” The voice paused. “I’m trying to escape my family. They’re tearing each other apart and I need a place to hide. I’m going to reinvent myself with you as my body. And because you aren’t human, my family won’t be able to find me.”  
“Who is your family?” The Doctor asked, tilting his head with the turn of a nearby planet.  
“The other angels, of course.”  
The Doctor shook his head again. None of this made any sense, and he knew accepting this would probably be a bad idea. But maybe, just maybe, becoming a monster Sam hunted would give him an excuse to see him again. And maybe with another creature inhabiting his body, the Doctor would be less lonely.  
As the stars started to settle, and gravity brought different galaxies together, the Doctor shouted into the middle of space.  
“YES!” And everything went black.

Gabriel looked around the Doctor’s mind to figure out how to fly the TARDIS. He made it to Earth at the beginning of creation and hid the TARDIS to keep it secure and out of the way. And he began his life in witness protection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only the epilogue is left, I hope you've enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I love this story so much, and I truly think it could work in canon. But that's just me. I'm sorry if I've screwed up any details or written out of character, please do let me know what you think. I like to think there is someone actually reading this....


	11. Epilogue: Dark Side of The Moon

Dean walked out of the shack they had just been in to an empty road late at night.   
"What memory is this?" Dean asked, confused.   
Sam's entire body tensed. He would know this road anywhere. He touched the chain around his neck where he kept the key the Doctor had placed in his hand.   
"No idea." Sam lied. "Alright, come on."   
Dean was still stuck on figuring out the memory.   
"Dean… Road. God. Remember?"  
Dean shook his head. Sam's heartbeat quickened. He couldn't explain the Doctor to Dean. He barely even let himself believe that it wasn't all a dream and that was only due to the key.   
"Wait a minute, wait a minute." Dean turned around to face Sam. The daggers Dean shot out of his eyes made Sam cringe. "This?" Dean motioned to the road in front of them. "This is the night you ditched us for Stanford, isn’t it?"   
Sam couldn't take the hurt in Dean's eyes. It was clear his trust in Sam was beginning to slip. But Sam refused to give away his little secret of the Doctor.   
"This is your idea of heaven?" Dean continued. "Wow." The laugh Dean emitted was bitter and painful. "This was one of the worst nights of my life." Dean turned his back to Sam to look around the road.   
"I can’t control this stuff." Sam tried to reason with Dean. How was he supposed to know the opportunity of traveling with the Doctor was his heaven? His opportunity was long past gone. Turning back to face Sam, Dean gave Sam a questioning look.   
"Seriously? I mean this is a happy memory for you?"  
"I don’t know." Sam shrugged. "I mean, I was on my own. I finally got away from Dad." 'I had an adventure VIA blue box' Sam almost added.   
Dean turned away again. "Yeah, he wasn’t the only one you got away from." He said bitterly.   
Sam had given up the opportunity to travel all of time and space to go to college. He knew what the doctor had done and why he'd passed the opportunity, but that didn't mean he wasn't curious.   
"Dean, I’m sorry. I just, uh…" Sam couldn't finish that sentence. He just couldn't bring himself to tell Dean.   
"I know. " Dean sighed. The despair in his face was growing. "You didn’t....you didn’t think of it like that."  
That wasn't really fair to him. Sam had thought of Dean every single fucking day.   
"Dean.."  
"C’mon! Your heaven is somebody else’s Thanksgiving. Okay. It’s bailing on your family. What do you want me to say?"   
"Man, I never got the crusts cut off my PB & J. I just don’t look at family the way you do." Sam just started lying. Dean might never forgive him for this. But the Doctor would always be Sam's.   
"Yeah, but I’m your family." Dean replied, almost reading Sam's mind.   
"I know…"  
"I mean, we’re supposed to be a team. It’s supposed to be you and me against the world, right?"  
"Dean, it is!" Sam persisted.   
There was no way Dean could really think Sam didn't care about him like this. Dean was his brother. Neither the Doctor or Stanford could change that. But Sam knew at this point there was practically nothing he could say to really make Dean understand. Was it worth giving away the only thing he had left for himself!  
"Is it?" That hit Sam like a bullet in his gut. It would always be the two of them against the world. Sam opened his mouth to tell Dean, but before he could say anything a searchlight hit them. Quickly they started running for the trees.   
"Go! Go!" Dean shouted.   
The searchlight followed them for some time. As they were dodging it, they ran by a blue box. Sam stopped dead in his tracks right next to it. Seeing that Sam had stopped, Dean stopped and ran back. As he did that, the whooshing sound Sam heard that night all those years ago sounded, and the box was gone.  
“What, what is it.”  
“Nothing.” Sam assured him. “Let’s keep going.” And the night was never spoken of again.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't quite know what's going to happen with this. MsAnimeManga4ever is beta. (Never had a beta before it's kind of exciting). We came up with the idea together and I needed it so badly that I actually got off my butt to write it.


End file.
